


Knight in Shining Sweater Vest

by idmakeitbehave



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Meet-Cute, aka chad being a total chad (but in a pg way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: It's your last shift at this godforsaken coffee shop. You can't wait to punch Chad, the other employee who has been bothering you nonstop.Except it looks like someone has beaten you to it.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 277





	Knight in Shining Sweater Vest

One more hour.

One more hour.

One more hour and you were done with this awful job for good.

An hour had never felt so long. You blamed Chad for this sudden freezing of time. Despite all of the times you told him, asked him, even _yelled_ at him to stop hitting on you at work, he never got the message. More like he got it alright and he decided to ignore it.

Jackass.

You were going to punch him in the face the _second_ your shift ended. Maybe leave a couple of one-star reviews too. After you were officially no longer an employee of this stupid coffee shop.

Okay, that wasn’t fair to the coffee shop. It was nice actually, but you just couldn’t get over the fact that Chad’s uncle owned the place and therefore never got in trouble for being a creep. Nepotism at work.

Speaking of Chad, he decided to really up the ante today. He must have known that it was your last shift. Every time you turned around it seemed like he was right there. First he brushed up against you, claiming to need to reach the box of tea above you. Sounded likely.

Then you caught him staring at you when you were cleaning out the drain under the smoothie sink. Real attractive, you were sure.

He ‘accidentally’ bumped into you not once, not twice, but three times. Each time you let out a huff, your voice tense as you told him to leave you alone. Again.

The last straw was when he bumped into you again. This time you were almost one hundred percent sure that you felt his hand on your butt. “You need to stop!” you hissed at him. Only eleven more minutes until you could punch him. In the nose, you had decided on. It was only fair.

Fate had other plans.

You ran to the back after that last encounter, washing some dishes to try to kill the remainder of your shift. It was only a minute or two later that you heard a sudden thud from the front of the coffee shop and then the distinct sound of people yelling. Chad’s uncle, George, yelling to be more exact.

“Get out!” George was shouting. “You just assaulted an employee, you need to leave!”

You ran out of the dishroom to see what the fuss was about.

Holy shit.

Chad was standing beside George, holding a hand to his face. He pulled his hand away and you did a double take. His nose was bleeding. He had a goddamn bloody nose.

Then you saw the man that George was yelling at. He was seated at one of the small tables, looking very calmly at the two men. You couldn’t help but notice that he was handsome, strikingly so, his eyes shining brightly.

“He tripped over my feet,” the man said. He stated it so matter-of-factly that you almost believed him. _Almost._ “Besides, I don’t think I’m the problem here when this man has been harassing your other employee all day.”

What?

Oh.

_Oh._

George just continued to yell at the man, despite the fact that he was indeed collecting his belongings to leave.

This was destiny. Your shift was over. What an absolutely ridiculous, perfect way to end your time at this godforsaken coffee shop. You slipped off your apron, grabbing a paper bag and filling it with pastries. No way were you leaving here empty handed. You threw the apron on the ground, flashing a smile at George and Chad. The latter was stuffing tissues up his nose in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

God, you loved karma.

“Bye Chad, bye George!” you shouted, running towards the door. “It’s been real, but it most certainly has not been any fun at all. Thanks for making my life miserable!”

And with that, you were done.

You ran outside, hoping against hope that the man that had broken Chad’s nose was still outside. And he was.

You were very quickly becoming a believer in fate.

He was sitting on a bench nearby, fiddling with the strap of his bag. It didn’t really look like he was going anywhere or doing anything. Just- waiting.

“Hey!” you called out to him as you approached. He turned to look at you, briefly startled before recognition flashed on his face.

“Hello- um, hi,” he said, his cheeks turning red. Gone was the calm and collected exterior that you had seen in the coffee shop. He looked flustered at the fact that you were even speaking to him.

God, how could he be so cute under both circumstances?

“You’re kind of my hero.”

That seemed to jog his memory of the events that had just happened. He smiled brightly at you, letting out a quiet laugh. “He really did trip over my feet. I- I may have stuck them out at the last minute, however.”

You sank down on the bench beside him. This seemed to make him blush even more, which you hadn’t thought was possible. You held out the bag of pastries to him. “Want one? Stolen goods.”

“You stole these?” he asked.

You shot him a half-hearted glare. “You met those assholes, right? Besides, it was my last shift.”

He grinned at you before reaching into the bag and pulling out a chocolate chip cookie.

You grabbed one yourself. “Good choice,” you said in between bites. “Also, I was totally planning on punching Chad in the face today. I can’t believe you beat me to it.”

“There’s still time,” he replied flatly. You had to survey his face for a moment to ascertain just how serious he was. He only gave himself away when his mouth finally broke into a smile. Man, he was _good_.

“I’m Y/N.”

“Spencer.”

You grinned at him. “Spencer. That’s a good name for my knight in shining sweater vest.”

Spencer coughed, almost choking on his cookie. What an incredibly endearing, awkward man. Fate really was on your side today.

“You better not die on me, Spencer,” you laughed. “Not before I have a chance to buy you a coffee. Somewhere other than that hellhole, ideally.”

He turned to look at you, that same flush creeping back up his cheeks. You resisted the urge to reach out and touch his face. Now that would _definitely_ scare him away. Instead you settled for grabbing his hand. His jaw dropped at the contact, his eyes wide. You almost pulled away, worried that you had vastly overstepped, but he interlaced his fingers with yours and grinned back at you.

What a strange, perfect day.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get the chance to exact your revenge,” Spencer said, his eyes gleaming at you.

“That’s quite alright. I think that show you put on in there was _well_ worth it.”

You might just have to leave that place their first five-star review after all.


End file.
